


Enchanted

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Inktober 2019, Inktober Writer Edition 2019, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Enchanted





	Enchanted

There’s something about this chemist that doesn’t sit right with Arthur, but there’s nothing to legitimise his instinct. 

* * *

Eames takes too long to notice.

Arthur’s efficient, meticulous, eager to please, but this—

—is _obedience_.

* * *

Eames shoots the chemist before kicking Arthur awake.

“Up you get, Ella.”

_ You’ll thank me later. _

* * *


End file.
